My Heart Skips A Beat
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome looked at the man in front of her, her head held night not bowing. The man tilted his head, looking at her as she protected the old man. He could feel her powers flare up, making him grin, "...interesting..."


**My Heart Skips A Beat **

**Summary: Kagome looked at the man in front of her, her head held night not bowing. The man tilted his head, looking at her as she protected the old man. He could feel her powers flare up, making him grin, "...interesting..."**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avengers**

**Pairing: Kagome/Loki**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter One**

She had been minding her own business, sitting at an ornate table, dressed to the nine. Black cocktail dress, hair pulled into an elegant updo, pearl earrings and matching necklace, brand name heels.

All paid for by her Nii-san, if he wanted her to wear the damn things he would have to buy them. She wasn't one for such lavish things, but as his heir she had to dress the part. Even more so because she was his representative, he had bailed on her, some excuse spilling from his chiselled lips.

A meeting of some sort that he _could not _miss, so she had to go instead of him.

She had agreed, it was her duty, but damn if she wasn't sulking.

She could be at home in Japan, watching tv with her family, not sitting here getting leered at by men twice her age.

She could feel their gazes trail over her flesh and grit her teeth, he had to chose strapless and form fitting, it was like he was rubbing in their noses. Everyone knew not to touch her, unless they wanted to be on the bad end of a cold glare.

Her Nii-san had been ruthless on the battlefield and he was just as ruthless in the business world. A top contender second only to Tony Stark.

"Oh my God!" The shrill scream that followed the statement made her sit up ramrod straight. Narrowed blue eyes turned towards the area people were fleeing. She stood up, her chair falling behind her as she made to find the source of the screams.

Sadly she was the only one going towards the source instead of away from it and was herded outside with the rest of the posh party goers. She grit her teeth as the cool night air bit at her skin, everyone was screaming and running and-

"Enough!" The loud authoritative voice echoed around her and her powers shimmered as she felt a foreign feeling prickle along her skin.

Magic.

She hand't felt that in so long, at least not this powerful..

All around her the magic gathered and spread out, her gaze bounced around looking for the source, her gaze was blocked by fearful people, ignoring everything going on around her.

As it was all she could hear was the buzz from such powerful magic, such tainted magic.

All around her people feel to their knees and she looked around, her gaze no longer blocked by the herding people. Her eyes widened as an old man stood alone, tall and proud.

Across from him was a younger man, cocky and self assured. Not human her senses whispered to her. Her senses came back to her as she watched the man in gold and green raise his staff, bad vibes rolling off of it, he was going to-

Her body moved on its own, her heels clacking on the stone ground as she ran towards the old man, throwing up her arms as if to shield him.

"Stop!" Her voice echoed in the the silence that surrounded them.

All eyes were on her yet she didn't waver, not even as the would be assaulter turned his angry gaze onto her small form.

She looked at the man in front of her, her head held high, night not bowing. The man tilted his head, looking at her as she protected the old man. He could feel her powers flare up, making him grin, "...interesting..."

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_**Kage AN: So, I hope you guys like it! I had fun with this on, Loki you will always own my heart~ X3 -coughs- Hope everyone is enjoying all the updates! Yuki is my hostage! kekekekekekeke,well okay, not really. But she has some time off so I'm going to take advantage of it! Let's hope I can get some more work out of her, eh? -cracks whip-**_

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy! Kage wrote this chapter...so I get to do the next one. She did a really good job! Though I wasn't expecting to do this fic so soon...showed it to Kage..then poof! lol Not that I mind...but yeah! Hope you all like it! Read and Review! **_


End file.
